fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 094
Ramifications II Synopsis Cameron learns to empathize with Cole. Summary Trapped in a Memory Gutting Wound Cameron is living one of Cole's dreams and he has just been by "XX-Saber Faultroll" in a past duel against the spirit of X-Saber Souza. Cameron acknowledges every bit of deep pain he feels when a swords in his stomach. "Faultroll" mocks that this is the fourth time they've had to gut "Cole" because of his carelessness in combat. "Faultroll" begins to remove his sword, but Cameron instinctively grips the blade. Cameron deduces that while he cannot control his actions in Cole's memory, he is still vividly feeling the experience. Cameron accounts the excruciating pain of "Faultroll" attempting to remove the sword. However, Cole did not linger on the pain. He focused and activated "Damage Condenser" to discard a card and Special Summons "Freed, the Matchless General" from his Deck in Attack Position. With "Freed" defending Cameron, Souza can no longer attack. Ready, Cameron lets go of "Faultroll's" sword and the Duel Spirit rips its blade from Cameron's gut. Blood spills and Cameron collapses. Souza sets a card and ends his turn. He begins taunting Cole over the pain of being stabbed and says the boy should be used to it by now. The Duel Spirits cheer and beckon "Cole" to get up. Cameron looks around and wonders why they are cheering. He does not understand how they could be cheering. Cameron gets up and rips off his shirt. He ties it around his open wound to constrict the bleeding. Cameron does not believe he could possibly be living a memory, calling this experience a nightmare. If this is truly one of Cole's memories, it means these creatures beat and stabbed Cole repeatedly, and they cheered. Cameron begins to repeat in his head how much he hates them and warns to hurt them. Gaia Knight Cameron explains the effect of "Freed" that allows him to skip his Draw Phase and let him add "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" to his hand from his Deck. He Normal Summons the Tuner Monster and tunes it with "Freed" to Synchro Summon "Colossal Fighter" in Attack Position. "Colossal Fighter" gains 100 ATK for every Warrior monster in either GY, so it gains 400 ATK. Cameron spits out a little blood and has his warrior destroy "Faultroll". Cameron sets a card to end his turn, but Souza immediately revives "Faultroll" via "Miracle's Wake". Souza draws and Special Summons "X-Saber Palomuro" from his GY by "Faultroll's" effect. He uses the two monsters to Synchro Summon himself, and Souza subsequently marches onto the field as a monster. Souza Normal Summons "XX-Saber Darksoul" but sacrifices it by "Souza" effect to destroy any monster it battles without applying damage calculation. Souza gleefully draws his sword and slashes through "Colossal Fighter". Cameron readily retaliates with "Harmony Crystal" to banish "Colossal Fighter" and "Fulhelmknight" from his GY then Special Summon "Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth" from his GY in Attack Position. "Harmony Crystal" then inflict damage equal to half of "Gaia Knight's" ATK. The effect lands, and Souza enjoys the burn and tells "Cole" that he should feel it too. Souza activates "Saber Reflection" from his hand to gain back the LP he lost and inflict the damage onto Cameron. Cameron is blasted with a massive light blue X that deals intense burns across his body as he is left with 300 LP. Cameron nearly collapses again, cringing completely. Cameron thinks that he cannot fall or he'll be too weak to get back up. Souza adds the second effect of "Saber Reflection" allows him to add "Gottoms Emergency Call" to his hand from his Deck. The commander says Souza is using unsanctioned cards for this test. Gottoms says those are his cards. Souza repeats what he said earlier that "Cole" needs to be ready for the times he is blind-sided. He sets "Gottoms' Emergency Call" and adds his own "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" to his hand from his Deck since "Darksoul" was sent to the GY. Cameron weakly draws and Normal Summons "The Earth - Hex Sealed Fusion". He activates the effect of "Hex Sealed Fusion" to sacrifice it and "Gaia Knight" and Fusion Summon "Gaia Drake, the Universal Force" in Attack Position to the cheer of the Duel Spirits. Souza smiles as it seems "Cole" has some fight in him. Souza opens his chest goading "Cole" to give him his best shot. Cameron has "Gaia Drake" destroy "Boggart Knight" and leave Souza with 1500 LP. Cameron says destroying "Souza" would have been pointless since he has "Gottoms Emergency Call" set to bring it back anyway, so he chose to go with the monster that would inflict the most damage. Souza feels the pain from his monster's destruction and coughs up a little blood as battle wounds appear across his body. Passing the Test Souza draws and decides to activate “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” as "Cole" suggested and revive “Boggart Knight” and “Faultroll” in Attack Position. He revives "Darksoul" by "Faultroll's" effect and activates “Souza’s” effect by sacrificing “Darksoul”. Souza chooses its second effect so it cannot be destroyed by Traps this turn. Souza empowers himself with "United We Stand" to increase its ATK to 5700. He attacks "Gaia Drake" and Cameron activates "Forbidden Scripture" which reverts the stats of all monsters to their original stats during battle. The effects of "United We Stand" are rendered moot. "Gaia Drake" pierces right through Souza's gut to destroy it, and Souza has only 500 LP left. Cameron smiles upon hurting Souza right back and watching him suffer, but he is conversely irritated that Souza is enjoying his own pain. Souza manages to summon "Fulhelmnight" before he end his turn. He goads the Duel Spirits into louder cheering as they enjoy the battle. Souza says he doesn't care if he loses. He's going down fighting as all X-Saber do, to the affirmative roar of the X-Saber. Cameron draws and whispers for Souza to stop talking. He has "Gaia Drake" destroy "Faultroll", and "Fulhelkmight" cannot stop the attack. The final blow is delivered to Souza's LP and wins Cameron the duel. Cameron subsequently roars in victory. Souza collapses upon defeat, as the final attack "kills" him. He has his pride but offers his power to "Cole" as he has earned it. Souza dissipates into energy and materializes in Cole's hand as a new card. Cameron looks at the monster with utter disdain and desires to rip it up. However, Cole lifts up the card in silent pride as the Duel Spirits applaud his victory. Gottoms stomps his sword five times to mark the end of the test, and announces that Cole has passed. He tells the Galahad to take Cole away, so he can treat his wounds. He tells the boy to eat well, and he will prepare for his final test once his injuries have healed. Cameron grips the painful wound in his gut and walks out with a limp. The Galahad take Cameron to his bed within the X-Saber domain. They hand Cameron some unknown supplies and leave. Hotel Sleeping in Blood Cameron then awakens in the real world in his hotel bed. Genex Dragon screams at Cameron to get up. Cameron is a deep hot sweat. Cameron rolls over and coughs up blood. Cameron acknowledges excruciating pain across his body, especially his abdomen. Cameron unfurls the sheets and sees his entire bed covered in his blood. Cameron lifts his shirt to see that he has been stabbed in the abdomen. Cameron grits his teeth as he endures the pain. Cameron says this is not his first time being stabbed and cut up; he promises himself not to panic. Cameron recalls how the Ice Barrier gave Shy the power to freeze her injuries in the Spirit World, but Genex Dragon reminds Cameron that he left "Genex Undine" and its power to Shy. Therefore, Cameron decides to burn his wound with the power of "Genex Furnace". Cameron bites a pillow, subsequently heats his palm and burns his stomach injury. Cameron slowly moves out of bed right after. Hiding the Evidence Cameron rips away the blood-stained sheets, pillow cases, and bed spread. He folds them and hides them in the closet. Cameron continues to wince at his stomach pain that continues to bleed through his shirt, simply not as much. Cameron gets to the bathroom and removes his bloody clothes altogether. Cameron is shocked to see open cuts across his entire body as he looks in the mirror. Cameron recognizes the cuts in the same place as cuts he received when he battled "Boggart Knight" in the sword fight from the memory. Cameron takes a cold shower to slow the bleeding and wash away any excess dirt, sweat, and blood. He finds a first aid kit in the bathroom. Cameron disinfects and bandages his cut arms. He does the same on the large wound on his chest before placing a large bandage over it. Cameron looks at at his burned wound, and chips at it. Genex Dragon asks why Cameron is doing that. Cameron says burning the wound was only supposed to be a very temporary measure, so he could move well enough to strip the bed sheets. Cameron tears away the burned blood and skin, which causes the wound to immediately start bleeding and swelling again, but Cameron does not react to the increasing pain. Cameron notes that he needs stitches. Cameron first cleans and disinfects the wound with wet paper towels and rubbing alcohol, which causes a burning sensation that causes Cameron to lightly twitch. Cameron finds a needle and thread in the first aid kit and sews his wound without flinching. Cameron makes mistakes, but stretches his stomach and skin so his flexibility is not hindered when he's done. Cameron cools the wound with medicine, bandages the area, and tightly wraps it. Cameron puts on clean clothes and hides the bloody ones in a backpack he brought to the bathroom. Cameron places all wrappings from the bandages in the backpack too. He cleans the bathroom , cleaning all traces of his blood and flushing the dirty paper towels. Once he is done, Cameron stops from opening the door. Cameron is alarmed by his calmness and asks Genex Dragon why he is not fazed. Cameron says he was stabbed and is still in intense pain but has barely squeaked or flinched. Cameron says he's never burned himself, so deeply cleaned a wound, or applied stitches to anyone, let alone himself, and he just hid all of the evidence. Genex Dragon suggests that the dream may be over, but Cameron must still be channeling Cole. Genex Dragon says he saw the memory. If Cole had truly been beaten and tortured for years, the X-Saber probably taught him how to treat his own wounds. Cameron recounts the ending of the memory; he says the X-Saber stabbed Cole in the gut and then left him to treat his own wounds. The most they ever did was help Cole to his room. When Cameron steps out of the bathroom, Chase is there about to knock. Chase says that he heard a lot of moving and hoped Cameron was ok. Cameron says he just got up a little early. Cameron sees it is 6 AM, but he's been up for over an hour. Cameron says that Ginger expects him ready at 9 AM and was a little paranoid about being late. Cameron begins to stop around his father, and Chase stops Cameron. Chase inspects his son's face in the dark. He turns on the light to see Cameron had cut his lip. Chase thinks Cameron ran into something in the dark and tells him to be careful next time. Publicity Within an hour, Cameron loses his psychic connection to Cole, and Cameron reasons Cole is awake. Unable to channel Cole's calmness in survival, Cameron feels more panic from the dream, being stabbed, and hiding the evidence. He winces more at the pain in his abdomen but still tried to hide it. Cameron continues his day by having breakfast with his parents, and he meets with Ginger who has his schedule for the day planned, which will largely be with his fellow semifinalists, Clarissa, Rachel, and Felix. Cameron has interviews about the impending duel against Rachel as well as his victory over Cole. Cameron smiles while answering questions as pleasantly as possible. Before a lunchtime photo-shoot, Cameron picks up a call from Shy who tells him that she has been discharged from the hospital. She tells Cameron that she has been discharged, and her parents will let her come to his semifinal. Cameron dryly says that is great and will be excited to see her again. Once Cameron ends the call, he experiences a powerful sense of emptiness and loneliness. Cameron notes that he woke up in his own blood; he was stabbed. He is bandaged across his abdomen no one notices. Cameron believes it is more than the fact he hid the evidence; he says no one will know unless he tells them. Cameron then says he would have to explain how he received his injuries. Cameron says Clarissa, Shy, and Lucy would believe him, but he then thinks about Cole. Cameron wonders if that is how Cole feels all the time. Before Cameron can loom on the thought, Ginger calls him to begin the photo-shoot, and he will first start posing with Rachel. Cameron's day of publicity ends at 3 PM. Ginger says that not much changes between publicity for the quarterfinals and the semifinals except that there are fewer people. With fewer people, the day ends much earlier. She leaves Cameron to his devices and advises he sleep well tonight. Before Ginger departs, Cameron asks her about Cole, remembering that he passed out after the duel. Cameron remembers in this rewritten timeline that that Cole passed out from heat stroke. Ginger says she knows Cole was taken to the same nearby hospital as his friend Shy, but she failed to look further into it. She gives Cameron the phone number of Cole's agent for the tournament, Peyton Ward. Hospital Once Ginger departs, Cameron calls Peyton and asks him about Cole. Peyton is kind and reports that Cole is still at the hospital. Peyton says he cannot disclose too much information, but says that Cole is allowed visitors. Cameron asks his driver to take him to the hospital, which is the same one where Shy had just been discharged. Cameron arrives and checks in with the nurse. She directs Cameron to Cole's room, where Cameron sees Cole's parents just as he had seen Shy's when he had come to the hospital for her. Cole's parents are surprised to see him, and Cameron simply says he feels a little guilty for causing Cole's condition. Cole's parents appreciate Cameron for coming to visit, but says it was only heat stroke. However, they say Cole has not awakened since arriving last night despite the reason being minor. The doctors fear something else could have happened when Cole hit his head on the hard ground when he fell. Cameron sees all the scars on Cole's arms, but says nothing about it to his parents. Cole's parents offer Cameron a few minutes to "talk" to their son alone and step outside. When alone with Cole, Cameron knows Cole isn't faking it. Cameron says that even though Lucy changed history to change the duel, the psychic effects of the duel most likely still remain. Officially, Cole passed out from heat stroke, but Cole is still asleep as his mind and body still process the darkness Cameron inflicted upon the X-Saber felt in their duel. Cameron says he has words for Cole, and he's not going to talk to someone who is unconscious. Cameron speaks to Genex Dragon and says he needs the power of "light", which the Duel Spirit allows. Cameron's hands illuminate and he touches Cole's hand. Cole slowly wakes up. Cole is not alarmed to be awake. He looks around and reacts with disdain to see Cameron. Unprompted, Cameron says he wanted revenge. He wanted Cole to hurt the same way he made Shy hurt: to feel weak and powerless. Cameron asks what it was like to be consumed in darkness. Cameron says he can project his power, but he never knows what it's like on the other end. He adds that Cole's abilities force everyone to feel what it's like on the other other end. However, during their duel, Cameron could not feel anything because Could could not inflict any damage. Until the very end, Cameron adds. Cole swears at Cameron. Cameron says they are connected and apparently when Cole cannot shut him out their connection is very intense. Cameron says his connection to Cole is much stronger than his is to Shy and believes it is because Cole is very in tune with his own abilities. Cameron asks if Cole could feel him in his dream. Cole insults Cameron, calling him a body-invading parasite. Cameron describes being cognizant of his actions in the dream but unable to make new actions, calling the dream a memory. Cameron says a memory cannot be changed and reasons that as the reason Cole wanted to sever their connection. Cole did not want Cameron accidentally leaping into his mind to see all the torture the X-Saber put him through as a child. Cameron says the X-Saber beat him; Cole asserts they trained and toughened him. Cameron retorts that they tortured and stabbed him, leaving him with scars that will never fade. They laughed and cheered when he bled, and forced him to clean his own wounds. Cameron says the X-Saber do not have any "healing" cards, so they have to treat their own wounds. If they can't, they die. If they die, they are weak, and the X-Saber discard the weak. Cameron says he will not buy any defense of the X-Saber because felt Cole's absolute hatred toward them. He also knows why he really wanted to cut up Shy because someone was going to be there for her and save her but there was no one to come for Cole. Cole contains his rage and asks for the point of all this. Cameron shows Cole the bandages on his stomach. Cole is shocked as he has the exact wound on his stomach as well. Cameron says their connection was so powerful that everything that he felt in Cole's dream; everything that actually happened to Cole in his memory, happened to him. Cameron says he woke up literally stabbed and lying in his own blood. He never applied stitches until he channeled Cole's survival instincts. He also spent the morning hiding the evidence and no one was the wiser. Cameron says he's spent the day feeling absolutely empty, feeling as if being stabbed was commonplace and would not mean anything to anyone. Cameron asks if his parents "know". Cole admits they do not even know he is a psychic duelist. He never told them, and they do not have any powers. Cole says they would never believe him. Cameron says he's sorry. Cole sharply snorts that he doesn't need Cameron's pity. Cameron quickly says he does not care. Cameron says he's sorry the X-Saber turned him into a battle-hungry borderline sociopath. Cameron says Cole was put through a nightmare and all Cole wants is someone to empathize with him. Cameron flatly says that he hates Cole for what he did to Shy, and he knows Cole hates him for his abilities. However, Cameron asserts they are connected. Cameron says he will always be able to feel what Cole feels if Cole lets him. Cole bitterly tells Cameron he does not need the latter's coddling. Cameron responds by presenting Cole "Genex Diablo", saying "Diablo" was born from the energy of the X-Saber. Cameron says that so long as Cole has this card, he will never feel the urge to be around him. Cameron warns against tearing it up, warning he cannot. Cameron then leaves and gets Cole's parents. After a few minutes Cole's parents rush inside and hug their son, happy he is awake. Cole is non-reactive to their affection. He and Cameron lock eyes through the glass window before Cameron leaves. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. X-Saber Souza *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cameron has 2 cards in his hand and 1600 LP. He controls 2 set Spell/Traps. Souza has 2 cards in his hand and controls "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000), *XX-Saber Faultroll" (2400/1800), and "X-Saber Wayne" (2100/400) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Souza Cameron activates “Damage Condenser”, discarding 1 card to Special Summons “Freed the Matchless General” (2300/1700) from his Deck in Attack Position. Souza sets one card. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron activates the effect of "Freed" to skip his normal Draw Phase and add "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" to his hand from his Deck. Cameron Normal Summons “Fulhelmknight” (1300/1100). He tunes "Freed" with "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon “Colossal Fighter” (2800/1000) in Attack Position. "Colossal Fighter" gains 100 ATK for every Warrior monster in either GY (2800 > 3200/1000). “Colossal Fighter” attacks and destroys “Faultroll” (Souza 4000 > 3200). Cameron sets one card. During the End Phase, Souza activates “Miracle’s Wake” to Special Summon “Faultroll” from his GY in Attack Position. Turn 4: Souza Souza activates the second effect of “Faultroll” to Special Summon “X-Saber Palomuro” (200/300) from his GY in Attack Position. He tunes "Faultroll" with "Palomuro" to “X-Saber Souza” (2500/1800) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons XX-Saber “Darksoul” (100/100). Souza activates the effect of “Souza” by sacrificing “Darksoul” and choosing to apply its first effect until the End Phase. For this turn, if "Souza" attacks a monster the target is automatically destroyed without performing damage calculation. “Souza” attacks “Colossal Fighter” and automatically destroys it. Cameron activates “Harmony Crystal”, banishing "Colossal Fighter" and "Fulhelmknight" from his GY, to and Special Summon “Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth” (2600/800) from his GY in Attack Position. In addition, Souza takes damage equal to half of "Gaia Knight's" ATK (Souza 3200 > 1900). Souza activates “Saber Reflection” to gain LP equal to the LP he lost via "Harmony Crystal" then inflict damage to Cameron equal to the LP he just gained (Souza 1900 > 3200; Cameron 1600 > 300). Souza then adds “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to his hand from his Deck. Souza sets one card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Darksoul" activates since it was sent to the GY; Souza adds his own copy of “Fulhelmknight” to his hand from his Deck. Turn 5: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “The Earth - Hex Sealed Fusion” (1000/1600). He activates the effect of "Hex Sealed Fusion", sacrificing itself and "Gaia Knight" to Fusion Summon “Gaia Drake, the Universal Force” (3500/2600) in Attack Position. “Gaia Drake” attacks and destroys “Boggart Knight” (Souza 3200 > 1500). Turn 6: Souza Souza activates “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to Special Summon “Boggart Knight” and “Faultroll” from his GY in Attack Position. He activates “Faultroll’s” effect to Special Summon “Darksoul” from his GY in Attack Position. He activates “Souza’s” effect by sacrificing “Darksoul” so it cannot be destroyed by Traps this turn. He equips “Souza” with “United We Stand” to increase its ATK/DEF by 800 for every monser he controls ("Souza": 2500/1800 > 5700/5000). “Souza” attacks "Gaia Drake" Cameron activates “Forbidden Scripture”, which reverts the stats of all monsters to their original values during battle this turn. “Souza” is subsequently overpowered and destroyed (Souza 1500 > 500). Souza Normal Summons "Fulhelmknight". During the End Phase, Souza adds "X-Saber Pashuul" to his hand from his Deck by the effect of "Darksoul". Turn 7: Cameron “Gaia Drake” attacks “Faultroll”. “Fulhelmknight’s” effect will not activate because it target the attacking monster, and "Gaia Drake" cannot be targeted by monster effects (Souza 500 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels